My Guardian Angel
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto tewas setelah pertarungan akhirnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, dengan bantuan chakra Rikkudou Sennin ia memiliki rencana lainnya dengan mengirimkan Kurama ke masa lalu. – "Sedikit hadiah untukmu nanti." – 'APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU LAKUKAN GAKIII' entah bagaimana ia bisa mendengar Naruto dan Rikkudo Sennin tertawa melihat penderitaannya. / HumanForm!Male!Kyuu


Entah apa yang dirasakan olehnya, namun satu hal yang ia ketahui—sebelum ini, ia terkurung oleh seorang Uchiha—lagi. Dan hanya perkataan dari mantan jinchurikinya kalau ia akan menyelamatkannya yang ia dengar sebelum kesadarannya hilang karena pengaruh sharingan itu.

Lalu, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali—dan yang lebih penting, dimana ia sekarang?

"Kau sudah sadar Kurama?"

Rubah itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal baik. Menemukan pemuda berambut kuning itu yang tampak tersenyum lebar dan terlihat kelegaan di wajahnya. Ia baru saja akan bergerak—menyadari sesuatu.

"**Kau sudah menyatukan chakraku?**" dan sebuat cengiran yang selalu ia lihat sebagai hal yang bodoh itu. Tetapi entah kenapa senyuman itu saat ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Dan—bagaimana hasil pertarungan dari pemuda ini dengan 'sahabat'nya itu, "**lalu untuk apa kau menungguku sadar?**"

...

"Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan..." Rubah itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap pemuda itu yang tampak terdiam sambil tersenyum sedih.

"**Apa maksud—**"

"_Naruto!_"

Suara yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan dirinya itu tampak membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan. Nada panik terdengar, dan beberapa keributan juga terdengar disana. Sekelibat pemandangan terlihat dimana tubuh pemuda itu tampak terluka parah—terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Tidak... kau tidak akan mengatakan itu Gaki**!"

"Kau juga tahu Kurama, untuk membebaskan mereka semua, untuk membebaskan kalian, aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu," pemuda itu menutup matanya dan tampak menyilangkan tangannya. Terlihat santai seolah apa yang ia lakukan ini tidaklah penting, "kau bersamaku selama 17 tahun, dan kau tahu kalau aku akan melakukan ini. Kan?"

...

"Chakraku sudah menipis, saat chakraku habis—saat itulah waktuku di dunia ini habis," menutup matanya, ia mengaktifkan chakra dari Rikkudou Sennin dan menatap Kurama yang ada di depannya, "ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum itu. Sebuah permintaan dari kakek tua itu, dan menurutku itu adalah ide yang bagus!"

"**Apa maksudmu?**"

"Mengirimmu ke masa lalu," Kurama membulatkan matanya dan menatap Naruto yang ada di depannya, "dengan sebuah hadiah lainnya, yang akan kau ketahui saat berada disana..."

"**Apa menariknya dunia tanpa anak merepotkan sepertimu...**"

"Kuanggap itu adalah sebuah pujian," Naruto tertawa dan berjalan, menggerakkan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada tubuh berbulu miliki rubah itu, "maaf karena kau tidak memiliki pilihan Kurama. Aku mati, kau juga akan mati—kecuali jika aku melakukan ini..."

"**Apakah aku harus berhadapan dengan anak merepotkan sepertimu lagi?**"

"Mungkin? Kau bisa melihatnya nanti," Naruto tertawa dan menyalurkan chakranya pada tubuh besar rubah itu, "tetapi jujur, aku ingin kau bersama denganku. Bagaimanapun kau yang menjaga dan melindungiku selama ini bukan?"

"**Hm, aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Itu hal yang paling merepotkan yang pernah kulakukan selama ratusan tahun,**" suara tawa Naruto semakin kecil saat tubuh itu semakin lama semakin menghilang dihadapan Kurama. Dan rubah itu sendiri tampak merasakan kesadarannya semakin menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal Kurama... kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

**.**

**My Guardian Angel**

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Family / Adventure

**Pairing : **– Coming Soon –

**Warning : **– Coming Soon –

Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

Apapun yang bercahaya di depannya, cukup untuk membuat Kurama sangat terganggu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat cahaya setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Yang pasti, ia seolah dipaksa untuk bangun dan membuka mata karena itu.

Dan dengan kesal, ia tampak mencoba membuka matanya dan menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu tidur dari rubah itu.

"Bisakah kau melihat kalau aku sedang tidur? Matikan lampu itu!"

Matanya seketika membulat. Oke, sejak kapan suaranya seperti itu? Dan saat matanya mengedar, hanya ruangan serba putih yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Namun, ia yang merasa lebih terkejut.

'_Sejak kapan tubuhku mengecil?!'_

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" salah satu dari Iryonin itu menghampirinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan senang. Sementara Kurama tampak mengerutkan dahinya—apa ia tidak salah dengar? Perempuan ini memanggilnya yang merupakan bijuu terkuat—setelah Juubi—dengan sebutan nak?

Apakah bulu orange dan mata merahku serta taringku tidak membuat mereka—

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei, jangan menyentuhku sembara—" saat ia mengulurkan tangannya, bukan lengan berbulu yang berwarna orange yang ia temukan. Tangan manusia, tidak—lebih parah lagi adalah tangan seorang anak kecil yang ada disana. Ia membulatkan matanya, menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa memperjelas apa yang terjadi.

Cermin.

Dan dengan segera ia berlari dan melihat pantulan dirinnya disana. Bukan seekor monster besar berbulu orange dengan cakar yang ia lihat, namun hanya seorang anak kecil berambut merah se bahu dan tampak terpotong acak-acakan dengan mata berwarna merah ruby disana.

...

Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat bahu, dan pantulan itu juga mengangkat bahu. Ia mencoba untuk menunjuk, dan pantulan itu juga menunjuk. Mencoba beberapa gerakan, seolah ia tidak yakin kalau yang ada di pantulan itu adalah dirinya.

Namun, semua gerakan yang diberikan sama—dan menunjukkan kalau memang anak di depannya adalah dirinya. Kyuubi no Kitsune, yang menghancurkan Konohagakure, Bijuu terkuat setelah Juubi dan juga monster yang sudah hidup beratus tahun lamanya, sekarang berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil.

'_APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN GAKIIII!'_

Dan sumpah, ia bisa membayangkan kalau Naruto dan juga Rikkudou Sennin tampak tertawa melihat penderitaannya.

Oh, lupakan.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nak?"

Dan disinilah ia, berada di depan beberapa iryonin yang mencoba untuk memeriksanya. Kurama sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yang membuat semua orang _sweatdrop _karena kelakuannya yang lebih seperti orang dewasa ketimbang anak-anak.

"Kurama—hanya itu..."

"Ba...iklah? Seseorang menemukanmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di depan gerbang Konoha. Apakah kau ingat sesuatu sebelum kau tidak sadarkan diri? Seperti apa yang membuatmu tidak sadar dan darimana asalmu?" Kurama memutar bola matanya dan tampak tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan apapun yang ditanyakan.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, dan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu—aku hanya akan mengatakan, aku hanya ingat namaku. Keluarga, tempat tinggal, dan semuanya—aku tidak mengingatnya," dan itu sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia tidak memiliki keluarga—kalau Rikkudou Sennin dan semua bijuu tidak dihitung keluarga. Tempat tinggal? Apakah tubuh tiga Jinchuuriki dan juga segel yang ditanamkan Madara terhitung?

...

"Apakah sudah selesai? Karena aku akan pergi kalau sudah—" Kurama berdiri dan mencoba untuk tidak oleng. Hei, dia adalah rubah beberapa saat yang lalu, dan berjalan dengan dua kaki bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukannya.

"Belum, kami menghubungi seseorang yang tadi menemukanmu, dan ia akan datang kema—"

"Hei, kalian bilang kalau anak itu sudah sadar _dattebane_!" Matanya membulat mendengar suara itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan suara yang bertahun-tahun ia dengar di dalam dirinya? Dan suffix menyebalkan yang selalu terdengar diakhir pembicaraannya.

'_Kenapa dari semua orang yang harus menemukanku adalah—DIA_?!' Dan perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tampak memiliki warna mata emerald itu yang ada di depannya, tampak tersenyum lebar menatap kearahnya.

Uzumaki Kushina.

(—dan ia sukses menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding yang ada di sampingnya.)

.

.

"Jadi begitu, kami tidak ingat apapun selain namamu? Jadi kau tidak memiliki keluarga untuk pulang?" Kurama memutar bola matanya saat Kushina tampak mencoba untuk 'menginterogasi'nya. Dan sekali lagi, posisi duduk yang tidak sesuai dengan usianya—berapa? Uh, mungkin 3 tahun lebih atau kurangnya.

"Aku tidak masalah, aku bisa hidup di jalan atau dimanapun—" ia bisa bertahan hidup, dan sepertinya ia memiliki chakra yang cukup bahkan untuk menghancurkan tempat ini. Chakranya sebagai seorang Bijuu sepertinya tidak berkurang, "sudah selesai bukan? Aku akan pergi—"

Dan baru saja ia akan pergi saat Kushina tampak mencengkram kedua bahunya. Ia bisa saja mematahkan tangan yang mencengkramnya, namun ia tidak ingin menjadi buronan—dan usianya masih (terlihat) 3 tahun, aneh kalau ia bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya _dattebane_! Kau akan tinggal denganku dan juga Mina-kun!" Dan dengan seenaknya, Kushina membawa Kurama yang tampak terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina.

'_HAAAAAH?!'_

.

.

"Jadi begitu, aku memang mendengar Shina-chan menemukan seorang anak kecil di gerbang Konoha," apa yang lebih buruk daripada berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang menguncinya 17 tahun dari waktunya yang sebenarnya? Oh, ada yang lebih buruk, dalam hati—pria itu terlalu mengingatkannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang merepotkan itu.

...

"Namamu Kurama?"

Kurama mengangguk dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bukannya Minato tidak menyadarinya, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Bagaimanapun pria ini menghadapi seorang (yang menurutnya) anak berusia 3 tahun.

"Kau tidak ingat umurmu? Kau tidak ingat keluarga, tempat tinggal, dan juga asalmu—" Kurama mengangguk mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Minato, "—kau juga tidak tahu kenapa kau berakhir di Konoha, dan dari data penduduk yang ada disini, kau bukan penduduk asli dari Konoha ini."

'_Sebenarnya iya—kalau dihitung inangku adalah orang Konoha—dari masa depan...'_

Minato melihat sikap Kurama yang tampak berbeda dari anak biasanya. Menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia menghampiri Kurama yang tampak bingung, sebelum Minato menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku boleh pergi?"

"Tidak—" Kurama akan protes saat Minato menambahkan, "—pertama, kau masih kecil—" dan gumaman kecil yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Minato terdengar seperti 'aku bukan anak kecil' dan sebagainya, "—dan yang kedua, penduduk asing yang tidak memiliki identitas harus tinggal dengan Hokage untuk pengawasan."

Dibalik senyuman 'manis' (yang membuat Kurama ingin muntah) dari Minato, ia tahu kalau akan ada sesuatu yang gawat kalau ia tidak menurutinya.

.

.

"Jadi dia akan ikut dengan kita bukan?!" Kushina yang menunggu di depan kantor Hokage tampak sangat senang saat Minato tampak keluar dengan Kurama yang masih menggerutu pelan. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk saat melihat istrinya—yang baru ia nikahi selama dua tahun—tampak senang dengan keputusannya.

"Sampai kita temukan dimana asalnya, ia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Bagus, aku akan merawatmu sampai semuanya selesai oke—Kurama-kun?" Kurama menatap Kushina yang tampak menepuk kepalanya. Matanya membulat sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membeli pakaian untuknya? Pakaian rumah sakit pasti tidak nyaman untuknya bukan?"

"Siapa yang akan nyaman jika menggunakan gaun seperti ini—" memang pakaian rumah sakit itu seperti terusan berwarna putih. Kushina terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa untuk meminta pakaian ganti untuk Kurama.

"Tetapi bukankah sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan diri dulu?"

"Ah benar juga, namaku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dan ini adalah suamiku Namikaze Minato _dattebane_!" Kurama tampak hanya mengangguk namun tidak terlalu tertarik. Ia sudah kenal dengan dua orang ini, untuk apa ia harus mendengarkan nama mereka.

"Salam kenal..."

Kushina tersenyum senang begitu juga dengan Minato. Kurama sendiri tampak menatap keduanya sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian berdua duluan saja—aku akan menyusul setelah mengurus surat-surat untuknya tinggal dalam masa pengawasan," Minato tampak mendorong pelan punggung Kurama agar mendekati Kushina.

"Baiklah, kami akan menunggu di rumah jika sudah selesai!" Kushina menahan kedua bahu Kurama yang hendak protes. Minato dengan cepat menghilang dan Kurama menoleh pada Kushina yang hanya diam sambil masih memegang bahunya.

"Kita tidak akan lama, ayo!"

**.**

**.**

"Dan siapa yang bilang kalau ini tidak akan lama..." Kurama tampak menatap Kushina yang masih memilih pakaian untuknya dengan perasaan senang. Yang benar saja, ini sudah 3 jam lamanya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau mereka akan pergi dari toko ini.

Tumpukan baju sudah ada di samping Kurama yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sementara Kushina tampak memilih baju sesekali meminta Kurama yang segera menolak karena pakaian yang menurut Kushina lucu untuk anak berusia 3 tahun—dan menjijikkan untuk Kurama.

Matanya mengedar, hingga ia menemukan sebuah pakaian yang familiar. Baju jaket berwarna orange—mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh Naruto dulu sebelum ia pergi bersama dengan Jiraiya.

"Kurama-kun, bagaimana dengan—" Kushina yang baru saja memegang sebuah pakaian dan ingin Kurama mencobanya tampak menoleh untuk melihat Kurama yang tampak memandangi satu baju, "—hei?" Kurama tersentak dan menatap Kushina yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau mau pakaian itu?"

"Ti—tidak! Lagipula siapa yang mau memakai pakaian norak seperti itu!" Kurama tampak tersentak. Sepertinya ia sedikit melamun dan tidak menyadari kalau Kushina memperhatikannya sedaritadi.

"Tetapi kukira pakaian itu lucu untukmu. Aku akan membelinya," Kushina mengambil jaket itu dan tampak membawanya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang—!" dan protesan itu sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Kushina yang sudah berada di depan kasir dan membayar semua pakaian yang ada di depannya. Kurama berdecak kesal dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kita belanja banyak untukmu selama disini! Sekarang saatnya untuk pulang," Kushina membawa dua buah plastik besar berisi pakaian untuk Kurama dan perlengkapan hidupnya. Kurama sendiri tampak tidak terlihat membantu dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantung celananya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan kenapa kau sudah bersikap seolah kau mengenalku dengan baik?" Kurama masih tidak menatap Kushina yang terlihat terkejut karena pertanyaan Kurama. Namun dengan segera ia tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Mungkin, karena sejak dulu aku ingin memiliki anak?" Kurama tampak terdiam sebelum menatap kearah Kushina yang tertawa gugup, "sudah 3 tahun aku menikah bersamaan dengan Fuugaku dan juga Mikoto-chan," mendengar nama Uchiha itu Kurama tampak menahan rasa kesalnya, "mereka sudah memiliki satu anak yang mungkin seusia denganmu. Tetapi, karena suatu alasan membuatku tidak dianjurkan untuk memiliki anak. Tetapi, baik aku ataupun Mina-kun menginginkannya."

"Dan kenapa harus orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul secara mencurigakan?"

"Hm... entahlah, aku beberapa kali mencoba untuk melihat anak-anak lainnya untuk diadopsi," Kushina berfikir sambil berjalan di samping Kurama yang menunggu jawabannya, "tetapi pada akhirnya aku merasa ada yang kurang, dan saat aku melihatmu di gerbang Konoha, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang seperti menghubungkanku denganmu..."

'_Tentu saja, chakra yang ada di tubuhmu dan chakraku sama. Itulah hubungan yang terjadi,'_ Kurama menghela nafas dan tampak menatap Kushina yang tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya dan menatap kearah Kurama, "a—ada apa?"

"Mungkinkah—" Kushina menatap tajam kearah Kurama yang tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya. Apakah Kushina tahu kalau ia sebenarnya adalah Kyuubi yang ada di tubuh gadis itu? Tetapi seharusnya tidak, "—apakah kau juga dari klan Uzumaki?"

"Huh?"

"Rambutmu, merah sepertiku—dan itu adalah ciri khas dari orang-orang yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki," Kushina tampak menjelaskan dan Kurama berpura-pura mengangguk seolah baru mengerti, "saat klan Uzumaki hancur, memang kami menemukan semua yang ada disana tewas. Tetapi, mungkin saja beberapa orang bisa kabur dan berpencar bukan?"

"...mungkin saja."

"Tetapi yang pasti," Kushina tersenyum senang dan menatap Kurama yang tampak menatapnya juga, "—entah kenapa aku berfikir kalau akan menyenangkan untuk tinggal bersama denganmu."

...

"Jangan menyesal kalau ternyata tidak seperti itu..."

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau harus menungguku untuk tidur seperti ini? Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kurama tampak tidak bisa menahan malunya saat Kushina menggantikan pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur. Dan yang lebih parah, ia menunggunya untuk menutup mata.

Saat ini ia berada di salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di mansion hokage yang ditempati oleh Minato. Dan Minato yang belum datang tampaknya menjadi sebuah petaka—Kushina benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai boneka.

Tumpukan baju itu harus ia coba satu per satu dengan alasan melihat apakah cocok atau tidak ukurannya. Dan berakhir dengan mereka menghabiskan 2 jam hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Jangan bersikap seperti orang dewasa Kurama-kun, kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengatakan kalau kau takut gelap atau sendirian!" Kurama tampak memutar bola matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Kushina yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Kenapa? Oh, karena wujudnya yang tidak lebih dari anak berusia 3 tahun.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri dan aku tidak takut, bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Tidak, lagipula Mina-kun bilang aku harus menjaga agar kau tidak kabur," Kushina mengangkat bahunya dan tampak menatap Menma yang menggerutu sekali lagi dengan beberapa bahasa 'indah' dari mulutnya, "hei, jaga bahasamu!"

"Bukan urusanmu, kau bukan orang tuaku!"

"Kau anak yang keras kepala..."

"Terima kasih pujiannya," Kurama menyilangkan tangannya dan mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak akan suka dengan semua perhatian yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Terutama dari seorang Uzumaki Kushina yang menjadi penjaranya selama beberapa tahun.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja anak muda!"

"Ini masih jam 10, dan aku tidak mengantuk!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kubacakan cerita agar kau tidur?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan tidur!" Dan Kurama tampak menarik selimut hingga seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut. Kushina tersenyum dan melihat Kurama, menunggunya sambil menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur—yang membuat Kurama tampak tersentak.

Ia ingin protes, namun entah bagaimana—suara itu membuat ia nyaman. Membawanya dalam suatu sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina hanya mendengar dengkuran pelan yang berasal dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Oke, selamat tidur... Kurama-kun."

Sebuah kecupan di pelipis dan Kushina segera bergerak meninggalkan Kurama yang tertidur.

BLAM!

...

Beberapa menit, dan mata itu terbuka—Kurama tidak tidur. Siapa yang akan tertidur jam segini? Lagipula ia sudah terlalu banyak tidur sebelum ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ruangan yang bagus dan rapi serta bersih. Terlihat polos namun tidak terlepas dari kemewahannya.

'_Mungkin saja kalau kedua orang itu selamat ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Gaki itu,'_ Kurama mengangkat sebelah tangannya menggapai langit-langit, melihat penampilannya yang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka 'hadiah' yang dimaksud adalah ia yang menjadi monster itu—berubah menjadi seorang manusia.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Rikkudou Sennin dan Gaki itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hal buruk apa lagi yang terjadi. Terutama jika mereka tahu kalau aku adalah seorang monster,'_ Kurama mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia menutup matanya.

"Aku bisa pergi sekarang," ia menguap pelan, meskipun ia mengatakan tidak mengantuk, namun entah kenapa—ketenangan ini, kenyamanan ini... rasanya membuat ia terbuai, "tetapi entah kenapa... tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak..."

Bukan karena sesuatu yang menahannya—namun karena sensasi baru yang ia rasakan. Sebuah perhatian—

'_Perasaan apa ini...'_

—dan juga kasih sayang.

– To be Continue –

Oke, setelah long Hiatus yang sangat amat panjang sekali #lebay saya kembali dengan ffic baru (terus ffic lama gimana *tunjuk forgetable, world of future, I'm sorry*? —ntaran lah) entah gimana saya pengen bikin request-an dari Kouhai saya...

Dia tiba-tiba demen sama HumanMaleForm!Kyuu dan genre Family. Jadinya saya bikin ffic ini—jadi disini Naruto mati pas tempur sama Sasuke. Tapi, karena Naruto awalnya sudah tahu ada kemungkinan bakal kaya gini, dia punya rencana tambahan bersama dengan RS.

Jadi, sebelum ia mati—dia kasih chakra terakhirnya sama Kurama dan bikin dia balik ke masa lalu. Dengan tambahan, memberikan tubuh manusia pada Kurama dan sepertinya entah sengaja atau tidak Kurama malah Cuma berubah jadi anak umur 3 tahun :/

Disini timelinenya 1 tahun sebelum Naruto lahir, dan Kurama seusia sama Itachi :D mungkin kalau mau lihat penampilannya... bisa lihat Akashi aja :3 Akashi Seijuurou dari Kurobas tapi rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang.

Mungkin beberapa chapter (atau mungkin hanya dua chapter) adalah saat dimana Naruto belum lahir. Tapi, nanti bakal muncul kok Narutonya :)

Dan terakhir : untuk yang nunggu ffic lainnya terutama "I'm Sorry"

...

Ditunggu aja :p saya kehilangan link ffic based storynya XDD

Oke, berharap RnR?


End file.
